The non-radioactive detection of biological analytes is an important technology in modern analytical biotechnology. By eliminating the need for radioactive labels, safety is enhanced and the environmental impact of reagent disposal is greatly reduced, resulting in decreased costs for analysis. Examples of methods utilizing such non-radioactive detection methods include DNA sequencing, oligonucleotide probe methods, detection of polymerase-chain-reaction products, immunoassays, and the like.
In many applications the independent detection of multiple spatially overlapping analytes in a mixture is required, e.g., single-tube multiplex DNA probe assays, immuno assays, multicolor DNA sequencing methods, and the like. In the case of multi-loci DNA probe assays, by providing multicolor detection, the number of reaction tubes may be reduced thereby simplifying the experimental protocols and facilitating the manufacturing of application-specific kits. In the case of automated DNA sequencing, multicolor labeling allows for the analysis of all four bases in a single lane thereby increasing throughput over single-color methods and eliminating uncertainties associated with inter-lane electrophoretic mobility variations.
Multiplex detection imposes a number of severe constraints on the selection of dye labels, particularly for analyses requiring an electrophoretic separation and treatment with enzymes, e.g., DNA sequencing. First, it is difficult to find a collection of dyes whose emission spectra are spectrally resolved, since the typical emission band half-width for organic fluorescent dyes is about 40-80 nanometers (nm) and the width of the available spectrum is limited by the excitation light source. As used herein the term "spectral resolution" in reference to a set of dyes means that the fluorescent emission bands of the dyes are sufficiently distinct, i.e., sufficiently non-overlapping, that reagents to which the respective dyes are attached, e.g. polynucleotides, can be distinguished on the basis of the fluorescent signal generated by the respective dyes using standard photodetection systems, e.g. employing a system of band pass filters and photomultiplier tubes, charged-coupled devices and spectrographs, or the like, as exemplified by the systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,558, 4,811,218, or in Wheeless et al, pgs. 21-76, in Flow Cytometry: Instrumentation and Data Analysis (Academic Press, New York, 1985). Second, even if dyes with non-overlapping emission spectra are found, the set may still not be suitable if the respective fluorescent efficiencies are too low. For example, in the case of DNA sequencing, increased sample loading can not compensate for low fluorescence efficiencies, Pringle et al., DNA Core Facilities Newsletter, 1: 15-21 (1988). Third, when several fluorescent dyes are used concurrently, simultaneous excitation becomes difficult because the absorption bands of the dyes are widely separated. Fourth, the charge, molecular size, and conformation of the dyes must not adversely affect the electrophoretic mobilities of the fragments. Finally, the fluorescent dyes must be compatible with the chemistry used to create or manipulate the fragments, e.g., DNA synthesis solvents and reagents, buffers, polymerase enzymes, ligase enzymes, and the like.
Because of these severe constraints only a few sets of fluorescent dyes have been found that can be used in multicolor applications, particularly in the area of four-color DNA sequencing, e.g., Smith et al., Nucleic Acids Research, 113; 2399-2412 (1985); Prober et al., Science, 238: 336-341 (1987); and Connell et al., Biotechniques, 5: 342-348 (1987). FIG. 1 shows examples of fluorescent xanthene dyes currently used as long-wavelength labels emitting above 550 nm including the two rhodamine-based dyes TAMRA (22) and ROX (26) and the two fluorescein-based dyes HEX (23) and NAN (24).